Esto es guerra
by LoveKP
Summary: Una historia en la que se desatara la guerra entre los ships, así que un gran ¡Yeeeeeeiiii! para quienes son LeviHan y muchos ¡Siiiiii! para los que son MobuHan y finalmente, para los que son EruHan un gran ¡Wiiiii!.
1. Chapter 1

**Tengo un sueño**

 **Hola a todos aquí les traigo esta historia en la que se desatara la guerra entre los ships, así que un gran ¡Yeeeeeeiiii! para quienes son LeviHan y muchos ¡Siiiiii! para los que son MobuHan y finalmente, para los que son EruHan un gran ¡Wiiiii!. Ahora sí, la batalla campal da inicio.**

Los años habían pasado…Todo era paz y quietud y en esa calma junto al cobijo de la noche estrellada, una joven de apenas 15 años de edad caminaba hacia un buzón mientras cantaba.

 _I have a dream, a song to sing_ _  
_ _To help me cope with anything_ _  
_ _If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_ _  
_ _You can take the future even if you fail_

Su cabellera castaña ondeaba por el viento grácilmente, ella se detuvo y miro las cartas y nombro mientras las depositaba

-Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman y Moblit Berner.

Habían pasado años desde que los titanes fueran eliminados de la isla Paradai, habían firmado el tratado de paz con los de Marley y ahora la vida en aquella isla era tranquila y un gran lugar para vacacionar.

-¡Ahhh! -grito Luz al ver a sus amigas en cuanto llegaron al puerto de Paradai, ellas corrieron a abrazarla también llenas de euforia-. Amigas que bueno que están aquí, porque tengo que contarles algo.

-No me digas que estas embarazada -dijo una de ellas llamada paz quien era la hija de Mikasa Ackerman, ella era el vivo retrato de su madre, cabello negro lacio y largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, su frente era cubierta por un flequillo y sus facciones eran finas.

-No, claro que no -se apresuró a negar-. Invite a mi padre a la fiesta de quince años.

-¡Luz! -grito Katherine quien era la hija de Sasha, al igual que Paz, ella era el vivo retrato de su madre, cabello castaño sujeto en una larga cola de caballo, alta y delgada-. ¿Así que finalmente tu madre te dijo quién es?

-No, nada de eso, pero escuchen, mama siempre me ha dicho que lo suyo con mi padre fue un romance pasajero y que él se fue antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada, pues estaba limpiando el ático y encontré esto -Luz enseño una libreta-. Su diario, del año en que quedó embarazada, escuchen -se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer –después de mucho tiempo de estar en una relación con Erwin Smith, me llevo a cenar, fue una cena taaan romántica que creí que me pediría matrimonio, pero no fue así ….

 _Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey_

 _I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy_

 _Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey_

 _The way that you kiss good night_

 _The way that you hold me tight_

 _I feel like I wanna sing_

 _When you do your thing_

-En cambio me confeso que está comprometido con una mujer llamada Marie así que regreso para casarse con ella -continúo leyendo.

-Oh pobre Hange -se lamentó Katherine.

-La cosa se pone más interesante, unos días después ella escribió esto -volteo las paginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba- ¡Qué noche! compartía mis penas con Levi Ackerman, mi mejor amigo de toda la legión, bebimos demasiado y una cosa llevo a la otra y puntos suspensivos.

-¿Puntos suspensivos?

-Era la forma en la que expresaban que habían tenido sexo -aclaro Luz.

-Ohhh -dijeron ambas.

-Levi es lindo y creo que le amo, desde Erwin no había sentido nada parecido, pero él no quiere nada formal y además está enfocado en matar titanes y liberar a la humanidad así que hemos decidido separarnos -ella cambio las paginas hasta encontrar la indicada-. Después de mi rompimiento, por así decirlo, con Levi, pasé tiempo en compañía de Moblit Berner mi asistente, es tierno y dulce, no pude resistirme y puntos suspensivos.

 _Honey, honey touch me baby, aha, honey honey  
Honey, honey hold me baby, aha, honey honey_

 _You look like a movie star  
But I love just who you are  
And honey to say the least _

_you a doggone beast_

 _Honey honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey honey  
I've heard about you before, I wanted to know some more  
And know I'm about to see, what you mean to me_

Mientras tanto los tres aludidos se dirigían a la isla Paradai. Moblit había decidido ir a conocer el mundo y se la pasaba viajando mientras fotografiaba las maravillas de este, incluso había escrito un libro de gran éxito. Levi seguía enfocado en su carrera militar, entrenaba a los nuevos reclutas de la legión de reconocimiento. Erwin se había casado y viajaba por el mundo como misionero diplomático.

Levi y Erwin bajaron del carruaje justo al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar, el barco hacia Paradai había zarpado y habían llegado tarde.

-Levi -saludo Erwin.

-¿Erwin? -Levi quedo confundido y alegre de ver a su amigo.

-Hola capitán, comandante, parece que necesitan quien les lleve -dijo Moblit quien estaba sobre un mástil arreglando la vela de un pequeño velero.

La lista de invitados también incluía a Nanaba y Nifa las amigas de escuadrón de Hange.

-¡ahhhh! -gritaron las tres en cuanto se vieron, Hange corrió a abrazarlas.

Las tres entraron y tras saludar efusivamente a Luz decidieron ponerse al corriente con su amiga Hange.

-Bien esta será su habitación -indico dejando las maletas en una de las camas que se encontraba en el cuarto-. Tengo que decirles que el baño no funciona del todo bien -explico-. En este lugar la única que funciona soy yo -ella camino hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar aire fresco, pero esta se calló, afortunadamente no golpeo a ninguna de las personas que pasaban.

 _I work all night, I work all day  
To pay the bills I have to pay  
Ain't it sad?  
And still there never seems to be  
A single penny left for me  
That's too bad_

 _In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all  
I'd fool around and have a ball_

 _Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world_

 _Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world_

 _All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world …_

Luz salía de la casa cuando se topó con Levi, Erwin y Moblit.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? -pregunto.

-Hola venimos a la fiesta de mañana, yo soy Erwin -saludo cordialmente.

-Levi -dijo el hombre de cabello negro y mirada seria.

-Moblit -saludo alegre el rubio.

Luz supo que estaba en problemas pues no podía decir cuál era su padre.

 **Muchos ya conocemos la película, pero aquí cambiare un poco las cosas con el fin de que se diviertan leyendo y que el final no sea predecible. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mamma mia**

-Ah es verdad, mama les hizo una reservación en la posada de enfrente, síganme, por cierto, me llamo Luz Zoe -se presentó y comenzó a andar, los tres la siguieron.

Ella los guio a un cuarto que lucía viejo, la pintura se había desvanecido, las paredes tenían humedad, la llave de baño goteaba y las camas rechinaban.

-No es por ser mal agradecido, pero ¿Qué basurero es este? -pregunto Levi furioso al ver el lugar donde Hange quería que durmieran.

-Bueno es el mejor lugar de la zona -dijo tímida Luz.

El lugar en donde vivían era un distrito pobre, la mayoría de las casas eran viejas y se derrumbaban a pedazos.

-Anímese Heichou, será una gran aventura -dijo Moblit dándole un golpecito en la espalda a Levi lo cual solo lo enfureció más.

-Debo confesarles algo -dijo tímidamente-. Yo los invite, mama no sabe nada, ella siempre habla de los buenos tiempos y quería darle una gran sorpresa.

-Espera Luz, yo no puedo -dijo Erwin-. Lo último que me dijo tu madre fue que me fuera al infierno y que no quería volverme a ver.

-¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo! por favor, algo les hizo venir -suplico.

-Yo digo que acabemos con esta mierda y nos vallamos, así que Moblit... -Levi miro al aludido.

-No -negó rápidamente-, esto será bueno para ustedes viejos amigos.

-Por favor ¿pueden? -volvió a suplicar Luz.

-Bien -acepto Erwin.

-Tsk que locura -se quejó Levi.

Luz salió dejando a los tres solos, ellos entonces escucharon una voz familiar que venía de afuera, se asomaron y entonces la vieron, era Hange, cuando ella voltio hacia la ventana trataron de ocultarse, pero Hange alcanzó a verlos fugazmente así que decidió entrar a investigar

 ** _I been cheated by you since you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_**

Hange pensó en como Erwin le había ocultado que estaba comprometido

 ** _Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul_**

Aun así, ahí estaba como tonta tratando de verlo una vez mas

 ** _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_**

 ** _Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?_**

 ** _Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_**

La recepcionista no la había dejado entrar, así que decidió trepar para poder ver y cerciorarse, pero cuando estaba en el techo este se desmorono y cayó sobre una de las camas.

-La misma Hange de siempre -dijo sonriendo Moblit.

-Espero que esto sea una pesadilla -se quejo mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa y cabello.

-Si así lo deseas te puedo dar un gran golpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi.

-¿Qué están haciendo los tres aquí? -los miro incrédula.

-Pues es una gran coincidencia, decidimos venir a Paradai y no había ninguna habitación disponible más que esta -intervino Erwin.

-Claro, soy tan tonta como para creerlo, sea lo que sea que están planeando o haciendo aquí, los quiero lejos, muy lejos... a los tres -se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar.

Sus amigas la vieron correr y cuando sus piernas no le permitieron continuar se dejó caer y soltó a llorar.

-Hange ¿qué pasa querida? -pregunto Nanaba.

 ** _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
I have never seen such sorrow  
In your eyes_**

 ** _How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see  
That you're oh so sad, so quiet_**

Sus amigas le pasaron pañuelos e intentaron secar las lagrimas

 ** _Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend  
I'm the one you must rely on_**

 ** _You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see  
You've broken a feather  
I hope  
We can patch it up together_**

 ** _Chiquitita  
You and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go  
And the scars they're leavin'  
You'll be dancin' once again  
And the pain will end  
You will have no time for grievin'_**

Después para animarla comenzaron a abrazarla

 ** _Chiquitita  
You and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky  
And shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more  
Like you did before  
Sing a new song  
Chiquitita_**

 ** _Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song  
Chiquitita_**

-El padre de Luz -aclaro Hange en cuanto termino de llorar.

-¿Cuál de los posibles 3? -pregunto Nanaba y Nifa le dio un codazo.

-Los tres están aquí -Nifa y Nanaba se sorprendieron.

-Pero les dije que se alejaran de esta zona, solo espero que tomen un barco, encallen y se ahoguen -sentencio Hange.

-¿y ellos saben de Luz? -pregunto Nifa.

-¿Qué?¿Son psíquicos? Por supuesto que no, pero todo esto yo me lo gane por ser una loca -se quejó.

-Oh vamos Hange, eso sonó a algo que diría tu mama -se burló Nanaba.

-Claro que no -respondió indignada.

-Claro que si ¿qué le paso a la gran Hange Zoe? el alma de la fiesta -dijo Nifa

-Yo si madure.

 ** _You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life_**

 ** _See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen_**

Nifa y Nanaba comenzaron a bailar y cantar.

 ** _Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing_**

 ** _You come to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high_**

 ** _With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_**

 ** _You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine_**

Hange se les unió a la pequeña fiesta.

 ** _You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life_**

 ** _See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen_**

Mientras Hange y sus amigas festejaban y corrían de un lado a otro pasándola bien, Luz corría para alcanzar a los tres hombres del cual uno debía ser su padre.

-¡Esperen! -grito y los tres se detuvieron-. Pensé que se quedarían a mi fiesta.

-Si, solo decidimos ir a dar una vuelta -dijo Erwin.

-Se puso como loca cuando nos vio -aclaro Moblit quien se sentó para dibujar la hermosa puesta de sol que en ese momento gozaban.

-El retrato de mama ¿tú lo hiciste? -pregunto Luz.

-Bueno, hice muchos dibujos para tu madre, pero si en una esquina se ven las iniciales MB entonces sí, yo lo hice -dijo contento de pensar que Hange había guardado algo de él-. Yo era su asistente cuando estábamos en la legión de reconocimiento.

 ** _I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_**

-Conocí a tu madre cuando me uní a la legión de reconocimiento, pensé que jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella -le conto Levi.

 ** _I was so happy we had met_ _  
_ _It was the age of no regret_ _  
_ _Oh, yes_**

-Tu madre y yo nos enamoramos, pero en ese entonces teníamos otras obligaciones -explico Erwin.

 ** _Those crazy years_ _  
_ _That was the time of the flower-power_**

 ** _But underneath_ _  
_ _We had a fear of flying_**

Moblit le conto que a pesar de que la amaba, Hange simplemente se había ido.

 ** _Of growing old_ _  
_ _A fear of slowly dying_**

Levi también había amado a Hange, pero en ese entonces tenían otros deberes que atender y que por ello se habían separado.

 ** _We took our chance_ _  
_ _Like we were dancing our last dance_**

Erwin le dijo que se había tenido que ir para ocuparse de un asunto y que la distancia había acabado con su romance.

Luz miro a Erwin, él era todo lo que podía desear como padre.

 ** _Yet, you were the hero of my dreams_**

 ** _I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_**

Luz paso toda una tarde con ellos tres, eran muy distintos, aun así, podía entender porque su madre se había enamorado de cada uno. Cuando se hizo más tarde ella los tuvo que dejar.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOS**

 **Hola queridos lectores, quería hacer una aclaración antes de continuar con el fanfic, al inicio el reparto se encontraba así: como Harry estaba Levi, Bill era Moblit y Sam por ende era Erwin, solo que yo modifico a veces las cosas y juego con los personajes, ya que en teoría ninguno de los 3 tiene las personalidades de nuestros queridos Moblit, Levi y Erwin, tal es el caso de la parte en la que conviven con su hija (Luz/Sophie) en la película la parte de youre the hero of my dreams la canta mientras esta con Harry, es decir tendría que haber sido Levi por lógica, solo que yo lo cambie a que era con Erwin. En este capítulo también habrán unas pequeñas modificaciones, esto con el fin de que no sea predecible con quien se quedara Hange. Es algo pequeño y sin importancia, pero quería aclarar para evitar confusión y ahora si a la historia.**

Ese día era la gran fiesta de quine años de su hija que se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de la casa y mas tarde quien llevaría a cabo la ceremonia seria el pastor Nick un gran amigo de Hange desde hace años.

Hange no podía pensar en que hacer respecto a esos tres que andaban merodeando por el lugar, ¿y si se encontraban con Luz? Ella no podía soportar que pasara algo así.

Decidido salir a dar un paseo y en el camino se topó con su peor pesadilla, ella estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta para evitarlo, pero el rápidamente le corto el paso.

-¿A dónde vas cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi.

-Lejos de ti y de Erwin y si, también de Moblit -dijo con desagrado.

-Sigo pensando ¿Cuál es el problema de que estemos aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué pareces guardarme tanto odio? Después de todo lo que teníamos era algo especial y si mal no lo recuerdo fuiste tu quien se alejó de mi

 ** _I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every men I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_**

 ** _But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you_**

 ** _Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_**

Hange por más que lo evitaba no podía alejarse de Levi, ella estaba decidida a no caer de nuevo en sus redes por muy lindo que se viera.

 ** _It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_**

 ** _I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_**

 ** _Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_**

Hange recordó todos los buenos momentos con su amigo Levi, siempre había estado para ella y recordó por qué se había enamorado de él, a pesar de lo que mostraba al mundo, él era amable y podía llegar a ser tierno.

Levi estaba por besarla, pero Hange recobro su cordura y salió corriendo.

Luz se levantó con n gran dolor de cabeza, no sabia quien era su padre y ahora estaba metida en un gran lio. Decidió salir a caminar, pero en patio se topó con su madre que estaba en la entrada poniendo un adorno.

-Hola amor, oye ayer te note un poco rara.

-¿Cómo no quieres que este rara si me ocultas todo madre? -le reclamo y salió corriendo.

-¡Luz Zoe te exijo que regreses! -le grito furiosa.

Pero Luz ya no quería escuchar, consideraba que la culpable de todo era su madre y por eso quería alejarse lo mas posible de ella.

-Así jamás vas a lograr nada Hange -le dijo Erwin detrás de ella .

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Erwin? -pregunto furiosa Hange.

-Reconectando con mi pasado, Paradai, la legión…tu.

-Pues yo no quiero saber nada de ti.

-¿Porque permites que Luz se quede estancada aquí? Ella es brillante y existe todo un mundo afuera.

-Ella puede decidir por sí sola.

-O quizás es a ti a quien no quiere dejar sola -Hange le miro con ojos asesinos-. Escucha tengo dos hijos de casi la misma edad que Luz, se de paternidad y de dejarlos ir.

-Sí, tú sabes mucho sobre dejar ir -le reclamo- y sabes algo, yo soy feliz estando sola, soy soltera y soy libre -ella se alejó unos pasos y luego le giro para verlo una vez más- y es excelente.

 ** _Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind_**

 ** _Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good_**

 ** _So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me_**

 ** _S.O.S_**

 ** _When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_**

Erwin observaba a Hange desde lejos, ella lucia tan hermosa como años atrás, recordó que no solo se había enamorado de ella por su belleza, también por su fuerza e inteligencia. Había tenido que dejarla para ir a romper su compromiso con Marie, pero al regresar se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba con Levi, así que decidió dejarla, lucia feliz, ya le había olvidado y con su corazón roto regreso para casarse con una mujer que aprendió a amar.

 ** _You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear_**

 ** _I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good_**

 ** _So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S_**

 ** _When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_**

Hange miro cuando Erwin se iba, una vez más había llegado a poner su mundo patas arriba y una vez más se alejaba, deseaba odiarlo, pero no podía, siempre seria su primer amor, ese amor torpe y lindo que jamás se olvida.

Despues de la interrupcion de Erwin, continuaba arreglando las cosas para la fiesta y salio a terminar las compras, en ese momento se topo con Moblit.

-Hange -le llamo en cuanto la vio y ella quiso escapar, pero la alanzo-. Quiero hablar contigo, de lo que paso hace unos años…

-Esa noche nunca paso, yo ya la olvide totalmente -dijo nerviosa- ¡no puede ser! mira la hora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer -dijo fingiendo ver el reloj de la plaza y cuando Moblit se giró para ver la hora ella salió corriendo, pero Moblit no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

-No puedes olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Los niños que con fuego juegan la mano se queman.

 _Y **ou're so hot, teasing me**  
 **So you're blue**  
 **But I can't take a chance**  
 **On a kid like you**  
 **It's something I couldn't do**_

 ** _There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings  
Are driving you wild  
Ah, but you're only a child_**

Hange trataba de escapar, pero no lograba deshacerse de su antiguo asistente.

 ** _Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know  
That you're out_**

 ** _And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know  
That you're out_**

Moblit la seguía, tomo un ramo de flores del puesto por el que pasaron y le corto el paso, Hange se detuvo y le extendió el ramo, ella lo tomo y se lo arrojo a la cara.

 ** _Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know_**

 ** _Take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know_**

Moblit continuaba en la persecución, pasaron por un grupo que tocaba música en la calle y Moblit tomo a Hange de la mano y comenzó a bailar con ella, le dio una pirueta y Hange aprovecho para escapar de esa situación.

 ** _I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one_**

 _ **Now you're so cute**  
 **I like your style**  
 **And I know what you mean**  
 **When you give me**  
 **A flash of that smile**  
 **But you're only a child**_

Nuevamente Moblit la alcanzo, ella le lanzo una mirada picara dejándolo confundido, se acercó a él y coloco su mano en su pecho, cuando estaba confiado lo empujo y callo al rio logrando deshacerse de él finalmente.

 ** _Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know  
That you're out_**

 ** _And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know  
That you're out_**

Ya era casi la hora de la fiesta, Hange miraba a todos lados para verificar que nada faltara, en ese momento Luz se acercó a su madre, a ella no le gustaba cuando se enojaban.

-¿Mama, podrías perdonarme? -le dijo con la mirada llena de arrepentimiento, Hange pensó que se refería a la pelea de hace un rato, pero en realidad Luz se refería al hecho de haber invitado a sus tres posibles padres.

Ambas subieron y Hange le ayudo con su vestido de quinceañera así como con el peinado.

 _S **choolbag in hand**  
 **She leaves home in the early morning**  
 **Waving goodbye**  
 **With an absent-minded smile**_

 ** _I watch her go  
With a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while_**

Hange recordó el día en el que nació Luz, ese era su momento en la vida favorito.

 ** _The feeling that I'm loosing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_**

 ** _Slipping through my fingers all the time_**

 _ **I try to capture every minute**  
 **The feeling in it**  
 **Slipping through my fingers all the tim** e_

Luz no había dejado de crecer desde entonces, ella recordaba como la veía irse a la escuela siempre con una gran sonrisa, cuando había aprendido a cabalgar y todos los buenos tiempos que habían pasado juntas.

 ** _Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_**

 ** _Sleep in our eyes  
Her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake  
I let precious time go by_**

 ** _Then when she's gone  
There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt  
I can't deny_**

Había hecho de todo por darle una buena vida, pero no le había dado todo, un padre, eso era lo que siempre le falto y ahora también le quitaba su libertad, tal como lo había dicho Erwin, ella no había podido ver el mundo, pero Luz tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

 ** _What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know_**

 ** _Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_**

 ** _Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_**

-Mamá ¿te he decepcionado? -dijo Luz triste.

-No cariño, tu nunca me decepcionarías.

-Es que veo todo lo que has hecho, tener una hija y criarla tu sola, mantener un hogar…

-Hija no tenía otra opción. El día que me uní a la legión de exploración mis padres me dijeron que no regresara, pero sabes, yo no me arrepiento, de haber sido diferente mi vida quizás no te tendría a mi lado y eso no sería vida.

Luz miro con gran orgullo a su madre.

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, de nuevo quiero hacer una aclaración pequeña y sin mucha importancia, en la película la canción does your mother know en realidad no la canta Donna (Hange) así como la de Lay all your love on me tampoco tendría que cantarla Hange con Levi, pero yo quería que ella compartiera una canción con cada uno de los chicos, se me hacia injusto que solo fuera con Erwin. Eso es todo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un hombre después de media noche**

Todos los invitados estaban bailando y cantando felices. Tal como lo habían prometido los tres asistieron al festejo. Llegaron justo cuando Hange estaba cantando.

 ** _Tonight the Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me_**

 ** _Shining like the sun_**

 ** _Smiling, having fun_**

 ** _Feeling like a number one_**

 ** _Tonight the Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me_**

 ** _But I won't feel blue_**

 ** _Like I always do_**

 ** _'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_**

Hange los vio a los tres en el momento que ingresaron al lugar ¿Cómo lo habían logrado? ¿acaso alguna de sus amigas los había invitado? Ella decidió buscar a Nanaba y Nifa. Ambas estaban en el bar y Hange las arrastro hasta un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -se quejo.

-¿Nosotras?

-No, ellos -señalo hacia los tres posibles padres.

 _G **imme! Gimme! Gimme!**_

 ** _A man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me  
Chase the shadows away_**

 ** _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_**

Erwin camino hacia Luz para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Hola -saludo alegre la chica.

-Creo que debería explicarle a Hange que vengo en son de paz.

-Quizás cuando tenga unos cuantos tragos encima -sugirió Luz.

-Buena idea.

Luz abrió su regalo, era un atlas.

-El mundo es demasiado grande, ahora que eres mayor puedes ir a recorrerlo.

-Yo… -Luz se quedó viendo el regalo-. Es muy lindo, pero jamás podría dejar a mi madre.

-Entiendo, la verdad es que siempre quise regresar a Paradai.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre de mí? -pregunto Erwin tratando de encontrar sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Luz salió corriendo.

 ** _People everywhere  
A sense of expectation  
Hangin' in the air  
Givin' out a spark  
Across the room your eyes  
Are glowin' in the dark_**

Levi se había logrado escapar de un grupo de chicas que los habían rodeado a Moblit y a él, entonces se topó con Luz que parecía también escapar de algo.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Tsk por así decirlo -dijo como siempre serio-. Ahora que lo pienso jamás imagine que Hange pudiera llegar a tener una hija.

-¿Tú tienes hijos?

-Los mocosos que tengo a mi cargo, hasta ahí llega mi experiencia como padre, aunque me hubiera encantado tener una hija, la hubiera mimado -miro a todos lados- ¿Está tu padre aquí?

-No lo sé, no sé quién es mi padre Levi -dicho esto salió corriendo, escapando nuevamente hasta que se topó con Moblit y la saco a la pista de baile.

 ** _And here we go again  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean_**

-Esta fiesta es fabulosa, de hecho, tenía una tía vivía aquí.

-Si, lucinda, es por ella que me llamo Luz, mi madre la cuidaba cuando yo era niña.

-¿Ah sí? Es que me dijeron que la había heredado alguien de la familia -entonces se quedó petrificado-. Discúlpame un momento -fue el turno de Moblit de salir corriendo.

-Moblit espera -Luz salió detrás de él- ¿Por qué le heredaría tu tía a mi madre la casa? -pregunto mientras caminaba detrás y entonces lo sujeto del brazo para detenerlo-. Escucha, toda mi vida ha sido una gran pregunta y ya no quiero más secretos ¡Moblit por favor! ¿tú eres mi padre?

-Tal parece que si -se giró para verla.

-Moblit por favor, podrías bailar conmigo el vals de padre e hija.

Lo que más le dolía a Luz era el vals de padre e hija típico de cada fiesta, ella nunca había tenido un padre y con forme se había acercado la fecha ella sabía que no podría tener ese momento especial, pero ahora que sabía la verdad si lo tendría.

Moblit asintió y Luz lo abrazo, compartieron un largo abrazo y entonces escucho que unas amigas la llamaban.

 ** _Voulez-vous  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised  
No regrets_**

Luz vio que su madre la buscaba así que decidió evitarla, ella se topó nuevamente con Erwin.

-Luz, ya sé por qué me invitaste ¿desde cuándo sabes que soy tu padre? ¿porque tu madre jamás me lo dijo? Tengo que hablar con ella.

Erwin salió corriendo y Luz detrás de él, si hablaba con Hange ahora toda la fiesta sería un gran caos.

 ** _Voulez-vous  
Ain't no big decision_**

 ** _You know what to do  
La question  
C'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous_**

-Luz -Levi la sujeto del brazo- Ahora lo entiendo, soy tu padre, por eso me invitaste, no puedo creer que esa cuatro ojos me lo ocultara, pero te prometo que desde ahora jamás te volveré a dejar.

 ** _And here we go again  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean_**

Luz sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenia que arreglar todo de inmediato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Di que si**

 **Hola queridos lectores, les traigo el final de esta historia ¿con quién se queda Hange?**

-Hange, tenemos que hablar y es en serio -se acercó Erwin.

 ** _I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history_**

 ** _I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_**

 ** _The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_**

Hange estaba harta de escapar de esos tres, pero no podía soportar el tenerlos cerca, a cada uno los había amado y cada uno le había roto su corazón, ella salió nuevamente corriendo dejando atrás a Erwin para toparse con Levi.

-Hange exijo hablar contigo sobre Luz -le dijo serio Levi.

 ** _I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence_**

 ** _Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_**

 ** _The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear_**

 ** _The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain_**

Ahora entendía por qué estaban insistiendo tanto, de alguna manera los tres habían pensado que eran el padre de Luz, no se necesitaba ser un genio matemático, la edad indicaba que alguno de ellos podría ser el padre.

Ahora maldecía a Levi, si no hubiera preferido exterminar titanes entonces quizás estarían juntos, quizás sería el padre de Luz, pero ahora ella simplemente quería huir del pasado que tanto le dolía. También maldecía a Erwin por haberle mentido y desposado a otra, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes quizás Luz llevaría el apellido Smith.

 ** _But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name_**

 ** _Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_**

 ** _The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low_**

 ** _The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_**

Escapar al parecer no era opción, ahora estaba Moblit esperándola.

-No Moblit por favor, yo ahora no puedo -dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

 ** _I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand_**

 ** _I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence_**

 ** _But you see_**

 ** _The winner takes it all_**

Moblit, otra persona a la que había amado, pero lo suyo no podía ser, era tan dulce y tierno que no quería lastimarlo o que la lastimaran, lo cual así paso, cuando se enteró que a una de sus mejores amigas le gustaba, ella se sintió tan mal, había dormido con Moblit una noche antes, así que decidió dejarlo saliendo lastimada en el camino.

La ceremonia estaba por dar inicio, seria algo pequeño, habían cortado la música y ahora el pastor Nick estaba frente al publico y a un lado estaba Luz.

Hange miro nuevamente a los tres y decidió que era momento de terminar con toda esa tontería.

-Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos el día de hoy para celebrar el cumpleaños de esta jovencita que ahora se convierte en mujer...

-Pastor Nick quisiera hacer un anuncio -interrumpió Hange- Bienvenidos sean todos y también el padre de Luz -los tres dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo y todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluyéndolos a ellos.

-Mamá yo quería decirte que… -comenzó a decir nerviosa Luz.

-¡Tú los invitaste! -no pudo evitar gritarlo Hange-. Por eso están qui.

-Lo sé, perdóname mama por favor.

-No, yo soy la que te debe pedir perdón.

-¿Qué? no me importa si dormiste con cientos de hombres, eres mi mama y eso es lo que importa.

Ambas se abrazaron.

-Pero tengo que aclarar que no dormí con cientos de hombres, solo con esos tres ineptos -aclaro Hange.

-Haber si lo entendí todo -interrumpió Erwin-. Luz podría ser mi hija, pero también de Levi o de Moblit.

-Tu no tienes por qué ponerte de moralista conmigo, porque es tu culpa y solo tu culpa -reclamo Hange.

-Si, si no hubieras dejado a mi madre he ido a desposar a otra mujer -le reprocho Luz.

-Oye un momento, no es mi culpa, tenía que regresar, tenía que cancelar mi compromiso con Marie y de inmediato volví, pero cuando lo hice tú estabas con Levi así que me fui y me case con Marie para no sentirme como un completo estúpido.

-Yo quiero interrumpir -intervino Levi.

-No, Levi por favor -Hange ya se podía imaginar a Levi despotricando y soltando maldiciones frente al pastor Nick.

-Quiero decir que esto es excelente, tener aunque sea un tercio de Luz, jamás creí ni siquiera llegar a tener un hijo -Levi tomo a Hange de las manos-. Eres la primera mujer a la que ame, después de ti no volví a amar a ninguna y después de tantos años te sigo amando.

Erwin empujo a Levi y miro a Hange.

-Podemos averiguar si quieres quien es el padre de Luz, pero yo también soy feliz con la parte que me toca y también te amo.

-Un momento, yo también quiero mi tercio -interrumpió Moblit.

-Entonces continuemos con la ceremonia -dijo Nick.

-No, ¡alto! -ahora interrumpió Luz-. No se quien sea mi padre, pero sí sé que quiero hacer, quiero salir y ver el mundo -ella miro a Hange-. Lo siento tanto mamá.

Cuando estaba por iniciar nuevamente la ceremonia esta fue interrumpido otra vez.

-Esperen un momento, Hange, te amo, te he amado siempre, ya desperdiciamos muchos años -dijo Levi y se arrodillo.

-¿Estás loco? -dijo sorprendida Hange.

-Vamos Hange anímate, solo es por el resto de tu vida.

 ** _I can't conceal it  
Don't you see?_**

 ** _Can't you fell it?_**

 ** _Say I do  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_**

 ** _Hange, please, show it  
You love me  
And you know it_**

 ** _Say I do  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._**

-Acepto -Levi se levantó y Hange corrió a sus brazos y entonces se besaron.

-¿Debo entender que esto se ha convertido en una boda? -pregunto a Nifa el pastor Nick.

-Yo no lo se -ella se encogio de hombros.

 **Here's to us**  
 **One more toast**  
 **And then we'll pay the bill**

 **Deep inside**  
 **Both of us**  
 **Can feel the autumn chill**  
 **Birds of passage**

 **You and me**  
 **We fly instinctively**  
 **When the summer's over**  
 **And the dark clouds hide the sun**

 **Neither you nor I'm to blame**  
 **When all is said and done**

Ahora todos disfrutaban de una cena tranquila después de una propuesta inesperada.

Luz había bailado el vals de padre e hija con sus tres padres y nunca había estado tan feliz.

-Todo eso del matrimonio definitivamente me gustaría -dijo Moblit en confidencia con Nifa al ver bailar a Hange con Levi.

 ** _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_**

Moblit se dio cuenta que Nifa lo veía como una enamorada ve a su príncipe azul.

 ** _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you got no place to go when you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_**

 ** _Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_**

 ** _Take a chance on me_**

Todos comenzaron a bailar, Nifa jalo a Moblit.

 ** _We can go dancing_**

 ** _we can go walking_**

 ** _as long as we're together  
Listen to some music_**

 ** _maybe just talking_**

 ** _get to know you better_**

 ** _'Cause you know I've got_**

 ** _So much that I wanna do_**

 ** _when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic_**

 ** _You want me to leave it there_**

 ** _afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_**

 ** _If you change your mind_**

 ** _I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_**

 ** _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_**

 ** _Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_**

 ** _Take a chance on me_**

Al final Moblit termino besando a Nifa. Levi se comprometió con Hange y Erwin se llevo de viaje a diferentes partes del mundo a su hija Luz.

 **Y este fue el final, pero no de este fanfic, en el siguiente y ahora si capítulo final veremos tres mini historias, así que por el momento saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Por cierto, lo lamento, cambie el final ya que se supone Donna es decir Hange tendría que haberse quedado con Sam osease Erwin peeero soy LeviHan de corazón, lo siento.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank u, next**

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este último capítulo que contiene tres mini historias de cada uno de los chicos de Hange, espero lo disfruten**

 **One thaught me love**

Es sabido que en tu vida tendrás 3 amores: el **1°** te enseñara a querer y te llenara de ilusiones…

 _ **I've seen you twice**_ ** _  
 _In a short time_  
 _Only a day since we started_  
 _It seems to me_  
 _For every time__**

Al inicio Hange estaba enamorada de Shadis quien en ese entonces era su comandante, pero era solo una ilusión, después comenzó a convivir más con Erwin, ella se dio cuenta de que él era un hombre inteligente, amable y atractivo, por ello Hange no pudo evitar enamorarse de Erwin y viceversa, él no pudo evitar enamorarse de Hange, ella era única, la mujer más inteligente y valiente que había conocido.

 _ **I'm getting more open-hearted**_

 _ **Your smile and the sound of your voice**_ ** _  
 _And the way you see through me_  
 _Got a feeling, you give me no choice__**

 _ **But it means a lot to me**_ ** _  
 _So I wanna know__**

Pero no pasó nada entre ellos, hasta que Erwin se animó años después a confesarle su amor, estaban tan cerca de la victoria que ahora Erwin se podía permitir distraerse con algo más peligroso incluso que los titanes, el amor.

 _ **What's the name of the game?**_ ** _  
 _Does it mean anything to you?_  
 _What's the name of the game?_  
 _Can you feel it the way I do?__**

 _ **Tell me please**_

 _ **'Cause I have to know**_

Tiempo atrás (antes de comenzar a salir con Hange) había aceptado un matrimonio arreglado, con el fin de ganar aliados, la chica se llamaba Marie, pero Erwin no la amaba, estaba dispuesto a romper con ese compromiso. Llevaba apenas unas semanas saliendo con Hange cuando decidió confesarle la verdad, solo que ella no se quedó a terminar de escuchar a Erwin, en su lugar le arrojo una copa de vino a la cara y se marchó maldiciéndolo.

Para cuando regreso, pensó que Hange seguiría esperándolo, en su lugar la vio contenta al lado de Levi y decidió dejar que fuera feliz.

 **One taught me pain**

El **2°** te enseñara el dolor, te aferraras a este aunque sabes que no es para ti, será el que hubieras deseado que fuera para siempre, es el que te ayuda a madurar.

 _ **My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender**_ ** _  
 _Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_  
 _The history book on the shelf_  
 _Is always repeating itself__**

Hange había estado saliendo con Erwin, todo termino cuando este le confeso que estaba comprometido. Decidido contarle su tragedia a su mejor amigo Levi. De todos sus amigos con él era el único que ella se sentía segura mostrando su lado mas vulnerable y viceversa, Levi le había contado cosas de s vida que nunca se lo hubiera dicho a nadie.

 _ **Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**_ ** _  
 _Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more__**

 _ **Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to**_ ** _  
 _Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you_  
 _Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo__**

-Fui una tonta -se lamentó.

-No, Erwin fue el tonto -hablo finalmente Levi. Él había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Hange miro a Levi y por primera vez lo vio de diferente manera. Quizás era por despecho, quizás era por el corazón roto en busca de alguien que lo reparara, pero desde ese día ella jamás volvió a verlo como un amigo.

 _ **My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger**_ ** _  
 _Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_  
 _And how could I ever refuse_  
 _I feel like I win when I lose__**

Pasaron un par de días, estaban solos platicando como era lo usual y entonces paso, ella no se lo esperaba, Levi la beso y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, simplemente dejo que pasara.

 _ **Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**_ ** _  
 _Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more_  
 _Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to_  
 _Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you_  
 _Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo__**

Pensó que estarían siempre juntos, pero no fue así, Levi no buscaba algo formal, no en ese momento como le había dicho, así que ella decepcionada prefirió que siguieran siendo solo colegas. Hange sufrió más que cuando había terminado con Erwin.

 **One taught me patience**

Y el **3°** es el que no esperabas que ocurriera, pero dejas que pase sin crear expectativas, solo eres tu dejando que te sorprenda, es el que te hace feliz y cura las heridas, algunos dirían que es el verdadero amor

 _ **I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore**_ ** _  
 _If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_  
 _But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_  
 _'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing_  
 _I'm so grateful and proud_  
 _All I want is to sing it out loud__**

Hange no tenía suerte en el amor, Erwin había sido su primer amor verdadero, con él aprendió a amar y con Levi, bueno con el había sufrido demasiado, con él conoció el dolor. Así que ella se había prometido nunca más enamorarse, pero no tenia previsto caer una vez más, esta vez con su asistente y amigo Moblit.

 _ **So I say**_ ** _  
 _Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
 _Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
 _Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
 _What would life be?_  
 _Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
 _So I say thank you for the music_  
 _For giving it to me__**

Moblit le confeso su amor aquel día, él no sabia que un día antes había terminado con Levi, bueno en realidad ni siquiera habían estado juntos tal cual como pareja, Moblit solo sabía que las cosas con Erwin habían salido mal, así que decidió confesarle su amor. Ella no supo que fue lo que hizo que pasaran la noche juntos, quizás el exceso de alcohol en la sangre.

Al día siguiente decidió que quizás era lo que necesitaba, un alma dulce, paciente y tierna como Moblit, pero no contaba con que su amiga Nifa le confesara que estaba enamorada del rubio, así que decidió dejar aquella aventura en el olvido.

Hange se transfirió a la división de investigación donde nunca más tendría que ver a aquellos tres. Paradai firmo la paz con sus enemigos y entonces Hange descubrió que estaba embarazada.


End file.
